Cook Books and Creme Puffs
by Shara1
Summary: Returning from a buisness trip Kagetsuya decides to celibrate an earthian holiday with Chihaya (Mature theme but no lemon)


A classically handsome blond dressed in a dark black suit cut through the small park that lay between the train station and his apartment. Bright silver birdsong filled the mauve sky as the sun peeked up over the horizon casting long shadows across the winding footpath Kagetsuya was following.   
  
As the path turned away from the direction Kagetsuya wanted to go he jumped, easily clearing the small hedge that surrounded the park. It would be nice to be back home. He wanted to see Chihaya's smiling face. 'I had no idea how much you could miss a person in just two days. But he was right not to come along. He would have been board out of his mind. There would have been absolutely nothing for him to do while I was meeting with the publishers. I was afraid I'd die of old age before they finished looking through my cookbooks. I'm just glad going there in person and spending nearly a whole day in discussions paid off. Chihaya is going to be delighted when he finds out that my book is going to be published. I wonder if Chihaya is waiting for me?'  
  
'No, it's still early. Chihaya is probably asleep." Kagetsuya decided glancing up at the sky, which had lightened to a light pink. Pulling his the apartment key out of his pocket, he entered the complex. Kagetsuya all but flew up the stairs. He didn't feel like waiting around for the elevator when he could get to the apartment much faster by simply walking.   
  
A paper was lying on the mat just outside the door. As he bent down to pick it up he noticed the date at the top. With a puckish glint in his bright blue eyes he tucked the paper under his arm and unlocked the door.   
  
Shutting and locking it behind him as he entered, Kagetsuya hung up his jacket on the hooks by the door. Slipping his shoes off he padded quietly into the dining area and set the brief case, paper bag and newspaper onto the table.  
  
A sleepy voice drifted out of the hallway followed by an equally sleepy Chihaya. "Welcome home, Kagetsuya."  
  
One elegant eyebrow lifted as Kagetsuya watched the slender youth cross the floor. Chihaya looked absolutely adorable drowning as he was in Kagetsuya's nightshirt. He looked like a little boy trying on his father's shirt. His dark tresses rumpled from slumber stuck out in odd directions. Full delicate lips stretched open in a huge yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his wide violet eyes.   
  
"You have your own pajamas, Chihaya." Kagetsuya chided gently amused at the image Chihaya presented before him.  
  
A soft rose color warmed the brunet's cheeks as Chihaya folded his arms in a defensive posture. The slight pout he wore made Chihaya look even more child like. "It might seem silly, but wearing your night shirt makes me feel closer to you when you're away."  
  
"I don't think it's silly." Kagetsuya wrapped his arms around the smaller man pulling him close. "I missed you too." He whispered before bending down to taste Chihaya's sweet lips.  
  
Melting into the kiss Chihaya unfolded his arms winding them around his lover's neck. When their mouths parted he leaned forward resting his head against Kagetsuya's chest. Content he rubbed his face against Kagetsuya like a cat laying claim to his property.   
  
Chuckling Kagetsuya hugged Chihaya brushing his hands over his beloved's back. "You haven't asked me how the meeting with the publisher went yet. Aren't you even a little bit curious?" He asked in a mild voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was busy welcoming you home." Chihaya responded with an infectious smile. "So what happened?"  
  
"At first the publisher wasn't too sure about producing yet another cook book. There are always plenty of cookbooks for the publisher to chose from."  
  
"None are as good as yours." Chihaya interjected staunchly, glowing with pride."  
  
"Of course they aren't," Kagetsuya shook his head dismissively as his fingertips absently traced the line of Chihaya's shoulder blades. "But the publisher couldn't know that without looking at the book. When they actually sat down and read through my book, they loved it."   
  
Leaning back Chihaya laughed nearly choking Kagetsuya's air off with his hug. "How wonderful! This is so exciting. "  
  
Peeling Chihaya's arms from his neck so he could breath more easily Kagetsuya nodded in agreement. "I'm very happy with the results of this trip. This way I don't have to worry about traveling around to talk to more publishers. I didn't like leaving you here alone.  
  
"I don't like being here all alone. You're here now though." Chihaya beamed as a thought occurred to him. "Did you happen to go past that bakery I like on your way back? Did you have the time to stop by the store for me?" Luminous pools of amethyst gleamed hopefully.   
  
"I did," Kagetsuya replied keeping his face and tone neutral.  
  
Chihaya waited for Kagetsuya to say more. The silence stretched out until Chihaya finally broke it himself. "So did you get anything?"   
  
"They don't have any more crŠme puffs."  
  
Chihaya's face fell and Kagetsuya had to struggle to stay silent. Seeing the bubbly young man droop in disappointment, albeit only temporarily was almost more than he could stand.  
  
"That's all right, we can go there next week. I'm hungry right now though. So why don't we find something for breakfast." Chihaya turned towards the table pausing as he saw the paper bag stamped with the bakery's logo. Looking up at Kagetsuya's stone faced expression and then back at the bag, Chihaya snatched up the white paper bag and peered inside.   
  
Looking like someone had hit him in the head with a 2X4 Chihaya frowned into the bag. "I thought you said they didn't have any left?"  
  
"I said they don't have any left. They don't, I bought the last ones they had. As to why, take a look at that newspaper." Pointing at the date on the top of the paper Kagetsuya laughed as Chihaya made a face at him. "April Fools."  
  
Trying to appear angry Chihaya put his hands on his hips and gave Kagetsuya a sharp look. "I don't know whether to be annoyed with you or to hug you."  
  
"If you're asking me I chose the hug. You did tell me to be more open about Earthian holidays after all."  
  
Giggling Chihaya set the bag down on the table. "Yes, I did. Though I wish you hadn't picked this one. Still, you brought me some crŠme puffs, so I think I'll forgive you." Turning around Chihaya's lips sought Kagetsuya's as his arms encircled the blond's waist.  
  
Breaking off the kiss, Kagetsuya angled his head so that his forehead brushed against Chihaya's silken strands of darkest ebony mingling with shining gold as their noses touched. "You're going to turn into a crŠme puff."  
  
Smiling mischievously Chihaya rubbed his nose against Kagetsuya's in an Eskimo kiss. "That's all right, you seem to like crŠme."   
  
Kagetsuya choked back a laugh; Chihaya seemed so innocent sometimes it was easy to forget that he wasn't the child he appeared.   
  
The end   
  
  
  
  
  
.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
